deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
2030 earthquake
The 2030 earthquake was a major earthquake that destroyed a large portion of the west coast of America. It occurred in , during a time when there was already great political and economic instability in the United States.Deus Ex Bible Background According to research carried out by Samizdat in 2029, the number of low magnitude earthquakes (defined as having a magnitude of 4 or less) occurring in the world had increased by 300% from 2018 to 2028. They note that the number of larger magnitude quakes had been consistent across these years, but suggested that the lower magnitude ones were caused intentionally.Earthquakes: Man-Made Menace? In the same year, there was an international summit on seismology held in Hawaii that discussed activity around the . One leading seismologist warned that there was a build-up of seismic energy between the North American and Pacific tectonic plates. If the subducting North American plate were to move relative to the Pacific plate and causes a shift in the water column, a large-scale tsunami unlike any seen since the Paleolithic era would occur.Picus TV News Report on the summit. The areas hit by the 2030 earthquake were located right on the plate boundary between the North American and Pacific plates. Cause and Aftermath It is rumored that the earthquake did not occur for natural reasons, and was instead artificially triggered by humans. Some suspect a secret cabal, such as the Illuminati, of being behind it, although this link has not been confirmed. Although it is not confirmed, there are hints that it might be true. In the Picus Group corporate vault of Palisade Property Bank, there is a "work in progress" news story about a major earthquake along the west coast of North and South America. It states that the quake has a magnitude of 8.3 on the , and that the death toll could reach 45,000. Since no such earthquake is known to have occurred in the universe by this time, it is possible that the Illuminati-controlled Picus is preemptively creating a news report on the earthquake that the Illuminati later plan to cause. The quake destroyed most of San Francisco, while Los Angeles and the majority of southern California south of Lompoc are lost to the Pacific Ocean. This created a new west coast of America. For example, Pasadena is now on the coast,Visiting the Pasadena Ocean Lab during Deus Ex. whereas it was previously about thirty kilometers inland. The damage caused was a great setback to the United States, and it was on the brink of collapse following this disaster. Due to this instability, the Illuminati have planned to let the country collapse so that it can more easily take full control of it. However, this never happened and the country instead righted itself. The 2030 earthquake thus becomes a pivotal event that leads to the downfall of the Illuminati, as they begin to loose their grip on society and are consequently taken over by Majestic 12. Notes References Category:Deus Ex events Category:Lore